Condición
by princesa-neko-chan
Summary: Lo que todas (o al menos la mayoría 7w7r) quisiéramos que pase después de lo que dijo Yuri en el capítulo 11 Contiene lemmon Victuuri :3 así que pasen y lean.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Yuri on ice no me pertenece, sino a Mitsurō Kubo y Sayo Yamamoto que sólo quieren ver arder al mundo :D**

 **~Disfruten~**

* * *

Me encuentro sentado en la cama del hotel, Victor acaba de salir de bañarse y está sentado frente a mí, es ahora el momento de decirle.

-¿Qué es lo que querías decirme Yuri? –me preguntó con su típica sonrisa.

-Victor, acabemos con esto después de la final –le dije esperando su reacción.

-No entiendo a qué te refieres Yuri –me respondió.

-Sé que quieres regresar a patinar, y no lo niegues vi tu expresión cuando observabas la competencia de hoy –añadí –vi en tu expresión el deseo y el anhelo de volver a la pista.

-Yo… yo no quiero dejarte Yuri –me dijo – sé que no recuerdas la noche del banquete del año pasado, pero me pediste que fuera tu entrenador, no sabes lo feliz que me sentí –sonrió –Sé que sólo lo dijiste por los efectos del alcohol, pero aun así por alguna razón no pude evitar emocionarme. –tomo mis manos con las suyas –Y cuando te vi en ese video en dónde hacías mi coreografía quise entrenarte, quise ver el cómo avanzabas y te desenvolvías en el mundo del patinaje, supe que quería estar a tu lado, quiero estar a tu lado.

Mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas al escuchar las palabras de Victor.

-Victor… y-yo tampoco quiero dejarte –mis lágrimas empezaron a brotar –pero quiero que seas feliz, quiero que hagas lo que te gusta, aún si eso significa que no estés conmigo, quiero que vuelvas a las competencias –le dije en llanto.

Victor se acercó a mí y sostuvo mi rostro entre sus manos levantando mi mirada hacia él mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas con sus pulgares.

-Yuri –puso su frente sobre la mía –si es tu deseo que vuelva a las competencias lo haré; sin embargo tengo una condición –me dijo con voz profunda rozando su nariz con la mía y pude sentir como su aliento chocaba contra mis labios.

-¿Cuál es? –pregunté hipnotizado por sus ojos y su voz.

-Que ganes el oro y de verdad te cases conmigo, así podremos seguir juntos sin importar lo que pase –respondió e inmediatamente me beso tumbándome en la cama -¿aceptas? –me pregunto separándose unos cuantos centímetros de mis labios.

-Acepto –respondí de inmediato y Victor volvió a reclamar mis labios como suyos.

Mis manos se dirigieron a su cabello que aún se encontraba un poco húmedo y empecé a jugar con sus mechones enredándolos entre mis dedos mientras profundizábamos el beso. Nos separamos para poder tomar un poco de aire y nos quedamos viendo a los ojos.

-Me gustas Yuri –me dijo sonriéndome.

-También me gustas Victor –respondí devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Victor me quitó los lentes y los puso sobre la mesita de noche que se encontraba junto a la cama. Ambos volvimos a besarnos y sentí como las manos de Victor se metían por debajo de mí playera. Sentí como Victor empezaba abajar la cremallera de mi chamarra y me la quitaba sin separar nuestros labios. Poco después siguió mi pantalón y cuando menos me di cuenta me encontraba sólo en bóxer debajo de Victor a quien casi se le había caído por completo la bata sino fuera porque la llevaba amarrada de la cintura. Las manos de Victor recorrían todo mi cuerpo, delineando cada músculo ganado gracias a los entrenamientos.

Victor dejó mis labios y empezó a recorrer mi cuello con besos hasta llegar a mis pezones donde se entretuvo lamiendo uno y jugando con el otro con sus dedos. Sentí como su mano libre empezaba a subir por mi muslo hasta llegar a mi entrepierna donde empezó a rozar suavemente su mano.

-Ahh… V-victor –gemí y de inmediato me tapé la boca, avergonzado.

-No Yuri, no te tapes, déjame oírte, quiero escuchar tu voz diciendo mi nombre –me dijo al oído y yo me destapé la boca obedeciéndolo.

Victor siguió con su camino recorriendo mi cuerpo con su boca y llego al elástico de mi bóxer.

-Esto estorba –dijo divertido y con un movimiento rápido la última prenda que me separaba de la completa desnudez desapareció –Yuri eres hermoso –me dijo y me volvió a besar.

Mientras nuestras lenguas estaban en una batalla campal desamarre la molesta bata que se aferraba a la cintura de Victor y la arrojé lejos para que no estorbara. Al igual que Victor hizo conmigo empecé a recorrer su cuerpo con mis manos disfrutando del tacto de su piel. Llegué hasta su entrepierna y noté como estaba igual de duro que yo y empecé a estimularlo subiendo y bajando mi mano mientras hacía ligeros movimientos circulares.

-Ahh… Yuri sigue así –me dijo Victor entre suspiros mientras sus caderas empezaban a moverse –Ahh… Yuri m-me vengo.

-Todavía no Vitya –dije con una sonrisa traviesa y detuve mi mano. En un giro rápido deje a Victor debajo de mí y tal como el hizo recorrí su cuerpo desnudo con mi boca dejando una que otra marca, sobre todo en el cuello, para que todos supieran que es mío. Llegue hasta el miembro de Víctor y sin dudarlo lo introduje en mi boca y como si fuese un dulce empecé a saborearlo.

-Ahh Yuri n-no aguanto más –dijo y sentí como mi boca se llenó con su semilla. Victor se acercó a mi rostro y sin importarle que aún tuviera restos de su semen en mí boca me beso apasionadamente y volví a quedar debajo de él.

-Es mi turno de acerté sentir bien Yuri –me dijo y volvió a besarme, mientras que al igual que yo había hecho antes con él empezó a estimular mi miembro y yo dejaba salir roncos gemidos que al principio no reconocí como míos.

De repente sentí como Víctor introdujo un dedo en mí, aunque al principio se sintió un poco extraño después de un rato se empezó a sentir bien y mis caderas se empezaron a mover. Cuando Victor se dio cuenta de esto introdujo un segundo dedo y luego un tercero.

-Ahh… Victor te quiero dentro de mí –le pedí entre jadeos.

-¿estás seguro Yuri? –me preguntó con una sonrisa de emoción, o al menos eso me pareció a mí.

-S-sí –respondí dejándome llevar por la lujuria del momento.

Victor se acomodó entre mis piernas y sentí la punta de su miembro rozar mi trasero, a pesar de ser mi primera vez no me tense, pues le tengo total confianza a Victor y sé que jamás me lastimaría a propósito. Entró rápidamente en mí y solté un jadeo que Victor calló rápidamente con sus labios. Estuvo un momento quieto y poco después se empezó a mover lentamente mientras seguía estimulando mi miembro con su mano. Poco a poco las embestidas fueron aumentando de intensidad y no tardamos en llegar a los orgasmos juntos. Victor salió de mí con cuidado y ambos nos tapamos con las cobijas.

-Yuri, te amo –me dijo Victor mientras me abrazaba y me acercaba a él.

-Yo también te amo, Victor –le respondí escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho y ambos nos quedamos profundamente dormidos.

* * *

 **Por si no lo notaron es la primera vez que escribo lemmon así que sean piadosos y no me linchen (?) XD bueno espero sus opiniones, críticas, sugerencias y si quieren pueden mandarme imágenes zukulemthas Victuuri por MP 7w7r jajaja ok no pero si espero su review porque siento que le escribo a la nada. Y aunque esto este completo al rato subo un epílogo/Omake/Ova o como quieran llamarlo.**

 **Espero leerlos pronto :3~**


	2. Marcas

**Disclaimer: YOI no me pertenece, si no a Kubo-sensei y Yamamoto-sensei y blah, blah,blah :v.**

 **Ok se que dije que en un rato o al día siguiente subía esta parte, pero por ciertos motivos y porque al ver el último capítulo de YOI decidí cambiar un poco el capítulo, así que es una combinación entre el capítulo y la versión original de lo que planeaba subir :v.**

 **Así que por favor no me linchen (?) XD.**

 **~Disfruten~**

* * *

-Y ahora con ustedes Yuri Katsuki que patinará con Yuri on ice, una canción que representa sus experiencias durante su carrera –dijo el presentador y yo tomé mi posición en medio de la pista confiando totalmente en el maquillaje que cubre mi cuello y parte de mi clavícula.

Sí, maquillaje, pues al parecer no fui al único que se le ocurrió dejar una marca en el cuello. Pues Víctor había hecho lo mismo conmigo, sólo que él puede usar su bufanda, mientras que yo uso mi traje para la competencia que deja ver mi cuello y parte de mi clavícula. Tan sólo espero que el sudor no corra el maquillaje y deje a la vista las marcas que Victor me hizo anoche, porque no se conformó con varias en el cuello; sino que también tenía que dejar en mi clavícula y parte de mi torso. Al parecer Victor es más posesivo de lo que creía.

Pude ejecutar mi programa a la perfección y logré clavar el flip cuádruple. Cuando terminé y vi a Victor esperándome en el Kiss and cry corrí hasta él y me lancé a sus brazos abrazándolo y escondiendo mi cara en su cuello.

-¿Me viste Victor? ¡lo logré! –le dije separándome ligeramente de él mientras le sonreía.

-Sí, te vi y estuviste asombroso –me respondió igual de emocionado que yo.

Ambos nos fuimos a sentar a esperar mi calificación y para que nos tomaran fotos para las revistas. Cuando anunciaron mi puntuación no me lo pude creer había roto el récord de Victor. Ambos nos abrazamos muy felices mientras el público aplaudía.

-Sabes Yuri –me dijo Victor –que tú y Yurio superaran mis récords me hace muy feliz como coreógrafo y entrenador. Sin embargo como competidor no me gusta.

-¿Eso significa que crees que puedo ganar el oro? –pregunté muy emocionado recordando la condición que me había impuesto victor.

-Sin importar si ganas o no el oro regresaré a competir y nos casaremos –me respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

Lo demás sucedió muy rápido, o al menos así lo sentí; aunque ahora que lo pienso puede que haya sido por mis nervios. Cuando menos me di cuenta Yurio ya estaba sentado en el Kiss and Cry esperando su puntuación junto a Yakov y Lilia. Mi corazón estaba a punto de salir de mi pecho. Cuando anunciaron su calificación y poco después los resultados finales me sentí feliz por Yurio, sin embargo también me sentí frustrado por no ganar el oro. Fueron solo unas centésimas, unas centésimas que me costaron el oro.

-Felicidades Yurio –le dije sonriendo momentos después de que nos entregaran las medallas.

Y él me sonrió de vuelta, tal y como cuando me dio el piroshiki de katsudon que hizo su abuelo.

-Lamento haberte arruinado lo de la boda, puede que para el próximo año lo logres –me dijo cambiando totalmente su actitud a la de siempre.

-No te preocupes por eso –sonreí –Victor y yo hemos decidido casarnos sin importar el resultado de hoy –le dije muy feliz.

-¡AHH! –gritó Yurio y los presentes que quedaban se le quedaron viendo.

-Por cierto suerte con Otabek –cuando le dije eso a Yurio se sonrojó violentamente.

-¡N-NO SÉ DE LO QUE HABLAS! –me respondió visiblemente nervioso.

Yo solo reí levemente y me fui con mi prometido.

-Lo siento Victor, no es la medalla de oro –le dije enseñándole mi medalla.

-Lo siento, pero si no es de oro no me apetece besarla –me dijo sonriendo y yo me sorprendí –tenía tantas ganas de besar tu medalla de oro. Soy un fracaso como entrenador –se acercó a mí –Yuri, ¿qué me sugieres que haga? Algo que me emocione –me preguntó.

Yo literalmente me encontraba con mi espalda doblada en noventa grados hacia atrás mientras Victor se acercaba cada vez más a mi rostro; si no fuera por la flexibilidad y equilibrio que obtuve al volverme patinador mi espalda se habría roto o me habría ido de espaldas al piso.

-¿En qué acabas de pensar? –me pregunto al ver como mis mejillas se tiñeron de un leve color rosa

Tomé valor y rápidamente me enderecé haciendo que Victor retrocediera y cayera sentado en el sillón del Kiss and Cry que aún no habían quitado mientras que yo me senté a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, lo tomé de su abrigo y lo besé.

-Por favor Victor quédate conmigo, como mi entrenador y como mi esposo –le pedí una vez que nuestros labios se separaron.

-Muy bien –me respondió emocionado y esta vez el me besó –no creas que ser competidor, entrenador y planear una boda será pan comido para mí, así que más te vale ser pentacampeón mundial como mínimo –me dijo con una sonrisa de las que sólo me daba a mí y me abrazó –además de que espero que nuestra luna de miel sea inolvidable –susurró en mi oído y yo me sonrojé a más no poder.

-V-victor –fue lo único que pude decir antes de que mi prometido volviera a reclamar mis labios.

Cuando nos separamos me fui a cambiar a los vestidores y al salir los reporteros se abalanzaron para entrevistarnos.

-Victor ¿es cierto que regresarás a competir? –preguntó una reportera

-Claro, regresaré para el nacional ruso –respondió emocionado.

-¿Entonces dejarás de ser el entrenador de Yuri Katsuki? –preguntó otra persona.

-No, seré competidor y entrenador –sonrió –además tenemos que preparar nuestra boda –dijo y tomó mi mano para mostrar nuestros anillos.

Aprovechamos el shock de los reporteros y salimos corriendo de ahí hasta llegar al hotel. Donde nada más al entrar nos volteamos a ver y soltamos una sonora carcajada haciendo que todos nos voltearan a ver y caminamos hacia los ascensores tomados de la mano. Llegamos a nuestra habitación y empecé a empacar, ya que nuestro vuelo para regresar a Japón sale mañana por la mañana.

-Ne~ Yuri deja eso –susurró Victor en mi oído mientras rodeaba mi cintura con sus brazos –mejor vamos a divertirnos –empezó a besar mi cuello.

-ahh V-victor –dije entre suspiros –n-no, tenemos que preparar las maletas.

-Vamos Yuri, solo nos vamos a desvelar un poco –susurró en mi hombro que se encontraba ya expuesto gracias a Victor.

-N-no podemos Victor –me mantuve firme pero sonrojado.

-¿Por qué? –me preguntó mi prometido con tono de niño pequeño.

-Porque quiero presentarte oficialmente a mis padres como mi prometido y no quiero que perdamos el vuelo. –le respondí volteándome y viéndolo directamente a los ojos mientras juntaba nuestras frentes sin soltarme de sus brazos.

-Está bien Yuri –respondió sonriéndome y dándome un beso fugaz en los labios –pero, para compensarlo tendrás que dejar a la vista las marcas que te hice –me dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-V-victor –le dije sonrojado a más no poder y él solo rió ante mi reacción.

-Eres tan lindo cuando te sonrojas Yuu~ri –susurró otra vez en mi oído –es una de las tantas cosas por las que te amo.

-Y tú puedes llegar a ser muy infantil cuando te lo propones –le respondí mientras pasaba mis brazos por su cuello –y aun así me tienes completamente loco por ti Vitya, te amo.

* * *

 **¿Creyeron que iba a haber lemmon? pues no :v no tuve mi boda Victuuri, así que ustedes no tendrán lemmon (hoy) :v**


End file.
